U read my mind???
by monkeywomen
Summary: A freak accident leaves B'Ellana Torres and Tom Paris able to read each others minds.
1. Default Chapter

I remember how it all started. It was one of my many disastrous away missions. I probably shouldn't go on any as they always go wrong. My reputation is almost as bad as Neelix's for his cooking or Chakotay's for crashing shuttles. It could have been a lot worse I suppose. A lot worse. I'm glad it happened, as it forced us to confront something important...  
  
It all started when we picked up some dilitheum traces on a m-class planet. We were running low and hence the away mission. There was a lot of turbulence and there was frequent storms. Captain Janeway wanted the best pilot at the shuttle helm. B'Elanna was the natural choice to do the survey and I was the obvious pilot. We were sitting in the shuttle cockpit, silence reigned. After B'Elanna's recent 'Ponn Farr' things weren't exactly comfortable between us. I entered some details into the flight log and sighed. B'Elanna was fidgiting, nervous and uncertain. I was busy trying to build up the courage to have a 'mature, adult' conversation, without ending up skirting the real issues and getting nowhere except into an argument. I had been planning on how to say what I wanted to say for a while. I know it is useless trying to deny my feelings, but I didn't want to lose her friendship either. I opened my mouth to speak and I was cut off by a beeping from the consul. //Damn//.  
  
"Starboard nacelle hit by lightning!!!"   
"All engines off-line!!! Maneuvering thrusters only!!!" B'Elanna snapped into professional mode.  
"Cut the thrusters!!!"  
"Done, I hope you know what your doing!!!"  
"On my mark fire them back up!!!"  
"Understood!!"  
"5-4-3-2-1 mark!!!"  
"Thrusters fired!!!"  
"Hang on." I was struggling to keep the shuttle in position. I knew I wouldn't be able to pull the shuttle up, so I was just trying to crash it and keep us both alive.  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!"  
  
  
//Man, my head hurts// I was sitting in the co-pilots seat, well slumped over the panel. I forced my eyelids apart. I saw Tom slumped over the other consul. He was still unconscious. I hope he is alright, I've not exactly shown it but I do care. I suddenly noticed there was gasses seeping in through the shuttle door. There was no real information about this gas, as it was on the opposite side of the planet from the scheduled landing site. The Doctor had warned us to avoid it, so I got worried. I tried the Comm system and thanks to incredible luck it was still intact and with a bit of creativity I had it up and running.   
*Torres to Voyager*  
*Voyager here, what is your status?*  
*We were hit by lightening and were forced to land at the following coordinates...*  
*Received, we will pick you up as soon as possible.*  
*Captain??? Be quick, I don't like the look of this gas, that's seeping in.*  
*Understood, Voyager out.*  
"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up!!!"  
"Go 'way!!!" Tom muttered. I felt like hitting him. Instead I did something equally cruel. I picked up my glass of ice cold water I had been drinking and miraculously was still full and tipped it down the back off his neck.   
"ARGH!!!"  
"You going to wake up or what???"  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!!!" // That was low, especially after I saved her cute butt!!! //  
"Sorry, I know that was low, I appreciate you saving us."  
"That's O.K then, s'long as I get appreciated, have you contacted Voyager yet???"  
"Yup, they are on their way and should pick us up soon." // bloody hell it's cold //  
"There's blankets up there if your cold."  
"Cheers." I looked at him curiously, how the hell did he know I was cold??? We sat and waited 10 more minutes until Voyager came to rescue us.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why there was no strange side affects to the gas???" B'Elanna asked tom as they walked out of sickbay together.  
"seems like to much good luck on our part."  
"I agree with that!!! If there is a prize for most unlucky // couple, NO she'll kill me // people, we'd win hands down!!!"  
"what do you mean by THAT!!!"  
"by what???"  
"you know what I mean."  
"did I say it out loud???"   
"obviously"  
"oh, I... urm..crap!!!"   
// tell him!!! //  
"Tell me what???"  
"huh???"  
"you said 'tell him'???"  
"I didn't say that!!!"  
"I heard you loud and clear!!!"  
  
// What the hell is going on??? //  
// What is going on??? //  
  
"How should I know???"  
"Look B'Elanna, I didn't say a single word!!!"  
"You just said 'What the hell'!!!"  
"I thought it, not..."  
// OH CRAP!!! //  
// FUCK //  
// Is this really happening, Tom??? //  
// Reading you loud and clear!!! //  
// We have to tell someone!!! //  
// Quick!!! //  
// Keep your thoughts in line Paris, think flowers, bunnies etc, not... //  
// WHOA, halt it there, right now!!! //  
// I'll try, my heads a scary place to be, I pity you!!! //  
// Come on, to Sickbay, now!!! //  
  
  
"Computer activate E.M.H."  
*Already activated*  
"DOC, YOU IN HERE!!!"  
"Coming, what is the problem???"  
"We think we have discovered the mystery side affect!!!"  
"What???"  
"We can urm..." B'Elanna started.  
// yes //  
// shut up //  
"We can read each others minds."  
"Hmm. Interesting, you seem to have developed a telepathic link. It is as you assumed a result of the gas. I have no easy way to say this but... Well it is more than likely you will remain linked for the rest off your lives. I need to inform the Captain of your ability. In the meantime you are free to leave Sickbay, so long as you stay within 50 metres of each other for now. Any further and you could cause permanent damage. This is only temporary and as soon as I am sure it is safe to increase the distance I will inform you. You are also off duty until you both see Tuvok for help with this."   
"WHAT!!!"  
"You sure??? Forever??? OH BUGGER!!!"  
"I assume you can adapt without killing each other???"  
// I hope so doc, I really do!!! //  
"SHUT IT!!!" B'Elanna whacked Tom round the arm.   
"Ouch." Tom started rubbing it. The Doc shook his head.  
"Go on get out of here."  
// Engineering, NOW!!! //  
// O.K you be the boss. We all know who wears the trousers in this relationship!!! Hang on, you can here me... Oh crap, didn't mean that, I'm sorry //   
// move it, NOW //  
// O.K, I'm going, I'm going!!! //  
  
  
  
  
"Hi B'Elanna, Hi Tom. One status report coming up. What you doing here Tom???" Joe Carrey asked.  
"I am..."   
// don't even think about saying it. //  
"Waiting for Harry to get off his shift."  
"Oh, well he has another half an hour, he's crawling through Jeffrey's tubes now."  
"Oooh my head..."  
"What's wrong Tom???"  
"Nothing, really I'm fine."  
// Slow it with the techno-jargon, please. I can't keep up. //  
// Sorry but I have to get this done. //  
  
  
// Have you finished yet??? //  
// No. God you can act like a kid sometimes. //  
// Not just me // Tom thought insolently.  
// Oh shut up. //  
// Come on, lets go get some food. //  
// Sure, one more minute. //  
// Stop thinking about dragging me out of here or I'll break your nose //  
// how come I'm the only person to get turned on by violence, well by a certain person... //   
// Very funny //  
"Tom, there you are, are you going to lunch???" Harry asked cautiously.  
"Yes and your coming too." B'Elanna replied for him.  
"Erm, not interrupting am I???" Harry asked cautiously, he knew that Tom had been trying to get B'Elanna on a date for months. He didn't want to mess it up now. As Tom seemed more than grateful for the added person he thought to hell with it.  
"Don't be stupid, come on, I'm famished."  
"Lead the way Maquis."  
  
  
"Hi Neelix."  
"Hello, what can I get for you three???" Neelix asked as he bounced up.  
// Anything edible??? //  
// B'Elanna I'm shocked!!! // Tom laughed out loud.  
"What's funny???" Harry asked.  
// Yes, what is funny??? //   
"Nothing, just thinking."  
"Wonder what about???" Harry asked sarcastically, giving B'Elanna a quick glance.  
"No actually I am not, well I wasn't until you brought it up."  
"Ooops, sorry."  
// I'm not commenting. //  
"Come on lets eat." B'Elanna was offered no argument.  
  
  
  
  
"Urm B'Elanna, in danger of sounding either sleazy or pathetic but, your quarters or mine???"  
"Not really bothered."  
"Mine are larger???"  
"Fine. I'll need to pick some stuff up from mine though."  
"O.K then mine it is."  
  
  
They entered B'Elanna's quarters, she immediately headed into the bedroom and pulled a rucksack from under the bed. She picked it up and stuffed some PADDs and other items out a drawer in it. Then she headed into the bathroom. Tom sat down on the settee and examined her quarters. They were pretty standard, clean, tidy and not too personal. He noticed several surprising personal things though. A small stuffed toy on her pillow??? He glanced at the top PADD on a pile near him. He recognized the title. It was the same Klingon romance novel he had caught her reading a little while ago. He jumped as he heard her walk out of the bathroom.  
// Ready to go??? //  
// Just about. //  
They walked out and headed towards the Turbolift, towards Toms quarters.  
  
  
"Ladies first!!!" Tom gestured grandly, B'Elanna rolled her eyes.  
// Bloody hell I'm tired. //  
"You take the bed." Tom said as he vaguely pointed.  
"No. You take it."  
"Why???"  
"'cause it's your bed."  
"But your the guest." // and a woman //  
// Sexist bastard //  
// Sorry but it goes against my upbringing. Tell you what, you take the bed tonight, I'll take it tomorrow. //  
// Tom... I'll argue some more in the morning. Right now I am going to sleep ANYWHERE, O.K??? //   
// Fine by me. I get to use the bathroom first!!! //   
Tom dashed out the room through an adjoining door and slammed it shut behind him. B'Elanna scowled and quickly got out of her uniform and into her nightwear, which was at the moment a baggy tee-shirt and shorts. She then rooted round through her stuff until she had found her overnight wash kit and then went and banged on the door.  
"GET YER ARSE MOVING NOW!!!"  
"YES MUM!!!" Tom teased.  
A few seconds later Tom emerged dressed in a pair of shorts and went to pull out blankets from a cupboard and made a bed up on the settee. B'Elanna emerged a few minutes later and looked around cautiously.   
// Nice arse // she thought sleepily.  
// Thanks // Tom replied cheekily.  
B'Elanna stood over the bed hesitantly. Tom looked at her waiting for her to get in. Suddenly a huge yawn escaped and she flopped down on his bed. Tom had to fight to stop from thinking how much he would like to jump on top off her.   
// God I love her //  
// What??? //  
// Huh??? Oh shit. I... I... To hell with it. I love you. //  
// But... I... Why??? //   
"Why what???" Tom spoke, confused but relieved she hadn't yelled yet.   
"Why???" B'Elanna asked again quietly.  
"You want to know why I love you???"  
"Well???"  
"'Cause your a) intelligent, b) there's a lot more than meets the eyes with you, c) We have so much in common, d) your beautiful. Do you want me to continue???"  
"No."  
// Don't screw up she'll never speak to you again, Paris. //  
"Look, I don't want to lose your friendship. If you don't want to reciprocate I wont argue. I will step back and let you get on with your life. If you do... feel something tell me... please. I don't want this to affect our friendship, whatever the outcome. It means so much to me."  
// So much, you'll never know. //  
"I...I..."  
// Crap, just say it Torres. No. Yes. No. Coward. //  
"I love you!!!" She folded her arms and gave a rebellious look.  
Tom beamed with happiness. It took him the whole of two seconds to cross over to her and embraced her. He pulled back and leaned in and scraped his lips across hers. Meeting no resistance he kissed her gently. She responded quickly. His tongue soon probed her mouth, hers following suit soon afterwards. Tom had automatically moved his hand up under her tee-shirt and was caressing her bare back. B'Elanna slipped one of her hands from around his neck and started playing with his chest hair.  
// Are you sure??? //  
// About what??? //  
// Rushing into this. Do you want to because if not then I suggest we stop now. //  
// No. I want this. //  
// Are you sure??? We can stop anytime you want to. //  
// Are you sure??? I should warn you about Klingon mating practices, they aren't exactly 'gentle'. //  
// I know. I have done some 'research'. //  
With that he bit down hard on her cheek.   
  
  
A little while later the strange pair were lying together on the double bed. They were both naked and B'Elanna was lying half on top of Tom. They both missed the alarm, COMM badges and the door chime, when they slept after their appointment with the Doc. Not receiving an answer the Doctor worried and overrode the privacy lock.   
"LUITENANTS???"  
Tom woke and muttered something inaudible. His suddenly stiffened as he heard the Doctor.   
// SHIT!!! //  
Too late.  
"Ah, there you..." The Doc said as he caught sight of Tom now sitting up in bed. He then caught sight of B'Elanna lying naked on the bed, sound asleep. Tom pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Are." He finished shutting his mouth. "You are both expected in Sickbay. I'll see you in half an hour."  
"Thank you Doctor. I'm sorry we slept in."  
"I'll bet you are." The Doctor muttered. Then he was gone.  
  
  
  
"B'Elanna???"  
"Mmm???"  
"Time to get up."  
"Go 'way."  
"Come on, we have an appointment to keep." That got her, she sat up, raced towards the bathroom.  
"Me first." B'Elanna shouted as she disappeared out the door. Tom gave a sly grin and followed her.  
  
  
"Crap, Computer time???"  
*The time is 0945.*  
"Crap, we're an hour and a half late. Why hasn't the Doctor been hammering on the door demanding to know where we are???"  
// 'cause he's been, seen you naked before I could cover you up and me sitting next to you. I think he can figure things out. //  
"Oh. Crap."  
// Are you ashamed to have been with me??? //  
"No."   
// I just don't like people speculating on my private life. //  
"Just as long as you love me I couldn't care less about the rest of the ship."  
"I agree. I just... I don't know."  
"I should warn you we have approximately 10 minutes to get down to Sickbay."  
"You didn't exactly save by time by sharing the shower."  
"I suppose not."  
// but DAMN it was worth it. //  
"You ready???"  
"Come on then."  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Or not as in this case.   



	2. Chapter 2

  
"Doc???"  
"Coming Mr. Paris."  
"Any progress in figuring how to get her out my head, Doc???"  
"Not at present time. You must understand this is either permanent or will wear off with time. I also noticed you seem to be coping well together." B'Elanna glared at him.  
"To help you deal with this Tuvok has agreed to help you both. He should be able to teach you enough mental discipline to control what you let the other know. In the mean time, the Captain wishes to see you in her Readyroom, now!!!"  
"We're going, we're going!!!"  
  
  
Janeway was sitting in her Readyroom, reading through the latest medical reports from the doctor. He brow creased in anxiety. From his initial report he didn't know how permanent this was. He said that it was more than likely they would be mentally joined for the rest of their lives. She was brought out of her chain of thoughts as the door-chime rang.  
"Come in."  
"Captain."  
"Ma'am."  
"Tom, B'Elanna, have a seat."  
"I have read the Doctors report, needless to say it concerns me."  
// I love you. //  
// thanks, me too, but I can't concentrate very well with declarations of love every time you switch off. //  
They looked at the Captain nervously, who was watching them, fascinated at the looks of surprise, happiness and finally reprisal on B'Elanna's face and was it... No it couldn't be... Love???  
"Anything you want to tell me???" The Captain asked, a sly grin on her face.   
// Tell her. //  
// B'Elanna, why me??? // Tom whined.  
// Will you be wanting a repeat of last night or not??? //  
// O.K I'll tell her, I'll tell her!!! //  
"Urm Captain... Well you see it's like this... Well... me and B'Elanna are... well involved!!!"  
// I'm involved with B'Elanna!!! YES!!! //  
// No shit Sherlock. //  
"Congratulations both of you." The Captain said genuinely pleased.  
// Marriages, kids, grandkids... WOW!!! //  
// Slow down flyboy, your about to break the Warp 10 barrier again!!! //  
// Sorry. //  
"Anyway, back to business. The Doctor can't allow you more than 20m away from each other for the time being. You will have to start sharing duty shifts, if this is a not reversible thing and you are stuck within a range of each other I will reroute Helm control to Engineering.. I will get Chakotay to arrange things, in the meantime, you can have today off. Enjoy."  
"Thank you Captain."  
"Dismissed."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Aye Captain."  
  
  
  
"Lets go find Harry, he really should know what is going on."  
"Agreed, he should be in the Messhall for his break. Ladies first."  
Tom gestured grandly.  
"You can be a right idiot at times, you know that don't you???"  
"I'm hurt!!!" Tom exclaimed. It was nice to be able to talk to her without the uncomfortable silences. He never realized how much he had missed these bickering sessions.   
"HARRY!!!"  
"OVER HERE!!!"  
"What are you doing here???"  
"We've got the day off. We need to tell you something." Harry's eyes lit up, Tom and B'Elanna rolled their eyes.  
"Sit."  
"Uh oh. That doesn't sound to promising." They sat around a table in the corner of the empty Messhall.  
"You know that away mission we went on together???"  
"Yup, the one you cursed???"  
"That's the one."  
"What about it??? What happened???"  
"Well there was this gas you see and well we inhaled some and as a result I can read B'Elanna's mind and she can read mine."  
"I take it that's not the end of the story, is it???" Harry smirked.  
"That's all your going to find out about, Starfleet." B'Elanna spoke for the first time.  
"About bloody time, if I say so myself. The way you two have been going on, you might have been married."  
"Thanks."  
"So how long is this telepathic link going to last???"  
"Urm... Possibly forever."  
"WHAT???"  
"Shush... It could wear off but the Doc ain't putting money on it."  
"So you can here every single thought the other person thinks???"  
"Something like that."  
"Urm... I don't want to upset you but... Rumors are already spreading about you. Apparently you stayed in the same room last night... Someone saw you enter and..."  
// Bugger //  
// I don't care //  
// I don't... Not really... but this is too soon. //  
// I love you //  
"Fuck them!!!" B'Elanna declared.  
"I agree!!!"  
"I hate to interrupt but I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."  
"Thanks Harry, for everything."  
"S'O.K Tom, anytime."  
They waited until Harry was out the door until they turned to each other.  
// What shall we do now Lt.??? //  
// Well Chief, I suggest we go and arrange our sleeping arrangements. //  
// Good idea. //  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Two months later  
// How permanent is this??? // Tom thought as he stared out at the stars all flashing past.  
// What??? // B'Elanna asked as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
// Urm... How long do you think we will last??? //  
// Forever if I can help it. //   
// Good, hang on. //  
Tom fished in a hidden drawer, he pulled out a small box. Careful to not let her know what he was thinking using all the tricks Tuvok had started teaching them.  
"What is it???" B'Elanna asked impatiently.  
"B'Elanna Torres, will you marry me???" Tom asked as he sunk down on one knee.  
"Urm... yes!!!"  
He opened the box and pulled out a thin gold ring with three small diamonds set in it. He gently lifted it out it's box and slipped it on her ring finger. He then kissed her hand and rose to his feet.  
They then hugged tightly and Tom led her gently to the bedroom.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
"Mr. Paris, please concentrate."  
"Huh.. Oh yes, sorry."  
"How do you feel now???"  
"Fine, can we move more than twenty meters away from each other now???"  
"Yes, you can IF and only if I clear you. You will need to each take a dose of this every twenty-four hours. You will also need to have one day a week within range. I have come to the conclusion that nothing short of a miracle is going to break this link. This gas is unlike anything I have ever seen. It has took me this long to figure this out." The Doctor gestured at the now empty hypospray.  
"Thanks Doc, we appreciate this."  
"Your welcome. How are your sessions with Tuvok coming??? Is he helping???"  
"There coming along fine. I am occasionally able to keep things from her, even though it's hard work."  
"Same here." B'Elanna said slyly winking at the Doctor.  
"What???"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." B'Elanna stuck her tongue out at Tom.  
"Tell meeeeeeee."  
"Nope."  
"Nasty." Tom pulled his best puppy dog look. B'Elanna ignored him.  
"You can go now. You need to report back here at 0700 for your top up shot. Don't leave move away from each other near then, it could cause complications. Oh and B'Elanna, remember what I told you whilst he was out the room."  
"Bye"  
*************************************************************  
  
*RED ALERT*  
*All hands to battle stations*  
"Happens every time."  
"I'll go to the Bridge, you can go to Engineering."  
"See you tonight. I have something to tell you."  
"Oooh, I can't wait."  
  
*******************  
"What's up Captain???"  
"We are under attack by two unknown ships. No response to hails. B'Elanna your really needed in Engineering."  
"She's already there."  
Tom moved over to the Helm and relieved the Ensign that was panicking on the Helm. She moved away relieved.  
"Would you like to disable them???" Tom asked offhandedly.  
"That would be nice."  
"Hang on to your socks."  
// hold on down there, this could be rough //  
Tom suddenly pulled Voyager up and looped around. Then he spun the ship around, tipped her up so her belly was facing the lead ship. Tuvok took this window to fire a spread of torpedoes, knocking out weapons, propulsion and shields. Then he dodged almost impossibly thinly spread torpedoes, flew over the last ship, dropped in front of it and flew straight towards it in a game of chicken. The other ship wasn't backing off.  
"MR. PARIS!!!"  
"Just a little closer..."  
// Drop it B'Elanna, now. //  
Tom pulled up suddenly, leaving the final ship to fly into a cloud of highly explosive warp plasma, that had just been vented from the core. It was left floating dead in the water.  
"BINGO!!!"  
// Nice one, I owe you big time //  
// I'll remember that //  
"How did you..."  
"Captain, second ship was disabled by a running into highly volatile warp plasma ejected by Engineering. I see you and Lt. Torres have put your newfound talents to good use."  
B'Elanna walked onto the Bridge and took up her station.  
"Nice one, both of you. Harry hail the ships."  
"There responding."  
"On screen."  
*Captain Katheryn Janeway, of the Federation starship, Voyager.*  
*Federation, you fight well, for Humans.*  
*What is a Klingon vessel doing in this part of the Galaxy???*  
*Looking for someone... Our Captain will be up shortly, you will have to talk to her.*  
*I look forward to it.*  
An all too familiar face for a certain Engineer appeared on the screen. There was a loud gasp, followed shortly by a gasp from the Helm.  
*Captain, I apologize for any inconvenience we have caused. I did not realize we were attacking a Federation ship, until we were disabled. Your ship is a lot faster than most older Federation ships, but is a completely different design to the Defiant class ships and also has a borg signature radiating off it. We offer anything you may need to repair your ship.*  
*No need, you sustained heavier damage than us and we have a very competent Engineering Department, and Chief Engineer.*  
*Permission to come aboard???*  
*Granted, gladly.*  
  
  
"Captain... I'm sorry I didn't get your name???"  
"M'Irail."  
"Captain M'Irail, I like to introduce you to my First Officer, Cmdr. Chakotay, Chief Helmsman Lt. Paris..."  
"Nice flying, you are a skilled pilot."  
"Thanks, no hard feelings???"  
"None at all."  
"Head of Security, Lt. Cmdr Tuvok. Head of Ops, Ensign Kim. Neelix, Seven of Nine, the Doctor and last but not least Chief Engineer Lt. Torres."  
"Hi Mother." B'Elanna almost whispering.  
With this answer the room all gasped. Tom squeezed her hand tightly.  
// Crap, crap, crap. Why is she here??? What's she going to say??? //  
// Breathe, breathe. Just calm down. //  
"B'Elanna. Long time, no see."  
"What are you doing in the Delta Quadrant???" B'Elanna asked. "Stupid question really, you're probably trying to get home like us."  
"No, I came here to find something I lost a long time ago and I now want back. I lost my daughter when she was 5 years old and know I want her back."  
"You came all the way out to the Delta Quadrant, just to find me???"  
B'Elanna was close to tears now. She was clutching onto Tom like her life depended on it. Janeway cleared her throat.  
"I hate to interrupt but am I correct in assuming you will be heading back to the Alpha Quadrant now???"  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"I suggest we work together, we will wait until your ships are space-worthy and warp capable and then we leave together. I'll assign our Chief Engineer and a crew of our best to help you."   
"We would be honored to fight along side you. However we would not need to trouble you. Our engineers can handle it. I would like to remain on your ship if I may. I find it... fascinating, how strong you Humans are."  
"I would be honored. Would you like a tour of the ship???"  
"I would like that."  
"B'Elanna, Tom, consider yourselves drafted."  
// Shit, what am I going to say??? //  
// I'll help you. I'll be there. She obviously wants to make amends. //  
"Mother, if you want we can start the tour now???"  
"Lead the way 'Lanna."  
B'Elanna started at the old nickname. She quickly recovered.   
"First I'll show you the Bridge, this way."  
B'Elanna walked out the door followed closely by her mother and Tom.   
"This is the Bridge, Ops, Helm, Command seats, Engineering station and tactical."  
"Impressive."  
"B'Elanna's domain next. Main Engineering."  
*************************************************************  
  
"And finally the Messhall. This is Neelix, you were introduced earlier."  
"I'm really pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."  
"All good I hope."  
"Very," Neelix gushed.  
"Can I get you anything??? I have cooked up a variety of Klingon delicacies in honor of you. Would you like to try it???"  
"I would be... honored."  
Neelix dished out several varieties of things that moved onto three separate plates. Tom took his hesitantly.  
"And these are replicated... right???"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"And how did you get them to... move???"  
"I added a stimuli, to give it a bit of umph."  
"O.K, thanks Neelix."  
B'Elanna looked hesitant and then cleared her throat.  
"I can't eat this. The Doctor's given me a LONG list of do not eat."  
"Why???"  
"Yes, why??? If it is the fact it's Klingon then just say, I won't shout and scream anymore."  
"No, it's not that I don't want to and I'll tell you why in a minute, Tom has been trying to find out all day."  
"Your getting good at hiding things from me."  
"Shall we sit???"  
The three sat down, Tom and B'Elanna opposite her mother.  
"I... I should have told people earlier but well... things got hectic. I threw up whilst we were experimenting with the Doctor, he told me I had a case of Morning Sickness. I'm pregnant."  
// Holy Fuck //  
"Your pregnant???"  
"Yes mother, and your also looking at the father."  
"You and him are..."  
"Yes, we're engaged." B'Elanna announced nervously. "Tom, close your mouth."  
"I wish you the best of luck. I hope you have better luck than I did. I'm sure this marriage will work out and I hope you are a better mother than I was."  
"You weren't that bad, there were a lot of good times as well as bad times. You weren't a complete failure. Do you remember the time I got into a fight with that gang of boys. You came hurtling down the street, screaming battle cries. They never came anywhere near me again."  
"I remember, you were sitting there on top of one, beating another one up. You were holding your own against seven kids all older and bigger than you. I was so proud of you."  
"You were???"  
"Very proud. I'm proud of you now to. You have made a life for yourself here, soon to be married with kids. I never imagined you like that. I also heard about your involvement in the Maquis. They were an impressive organization, although it was quite a shock to see my daughters face on the wanted list."  
"I'll bet it was." Tom finally recovered enough to actually speak.  
"And what about you???"  
// Tom, your about to face severe interrogation, I'm sorry. She does it every time I introduce someone to her. I just hope she doesn't drive you off. //  
// Not going to happen. //  
"How did you spend your life before Voyager???"  
"I was scum, plain and simple. My father, the famous Admiral Paris, forced me through the Academy. I caused an accident and tried to cover up. It would probably have worked if my conscience hadn't forced me to own up. I was booted out off Starfleet and crawled into the bottle. It was along time until I came out again. I was then signed up with the Maquis, I was captured during my first mission, they all thought I deserted. I was then sentenced and sent to prison for being a traitor to Starfleet. Pretty ironic, huh??? I was left there to rot until Captain Janeway came and rescued me. I was going to take her to an empty base but I ran into B'Elanna's ship by mistake. We were then thrown into the Delta Quadrant and I was given the chance to redeem myself. That's the story off my sorry past, I'm not proud off it but I'm not denying it."  
"You are not a perfect man, and you do not pretend to be. This makes you a better man than most. I think you are good enough for my daughter."  
// WHAT??? She's never said that, it's usually get stuffed, your not good enough //  
// I'm the chosen one huh??? //  
"Thank you, I'm pleased you aren't against us."  
"Now, B'Elanna how good are you with the Batleth???"  
"I've improved a bit, but if you want a challenge try fighting Tom."  
"So you are a fighter too."  
"I'd like to fight you, I've not had a decent challenge for a while."  
"I'd enjoy that, tell me a time and place and I'll be there."  
"Holodeck 2, now???"  
"Lets go."  
"Bring it on..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Batleth clashed against Batleth. Muttered curse followed muttered curse. Circling each other, occasionally swooping in and clashing weapons, then withdrawing. They circled each other watching each other warily, Batleths swinging with ease from hand to hand. Tom swung his around his head and swooped in for the kill. He clashed his Batleth against hers with such a force he sent the other Batleth flying across the Holodeck.  
"Yield!!!" Tom said quietly as he held his Batleth near to her throat.  
"I yield."  
// Nice one Tom, I don't think I've ever seen anyone beat her. //  
"You are indeed a good fighter. I am honored to do battle with you. Would you like to visit my ship. I would be honored to have you both over for a while."  
// Yes, no??? What do you think Tom??? //  
// Sure, I always wanted to see a Klingon ship, up close. //  
"Sure, we would be delighted, but we'll have to clear it with our Captain."  
"Off course."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"These are some quarters for you. I assume you want to share???"  
"These are perfect. Thank you mother."  
"I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything just use this COMM badge. I'll leave you for now, I'll be around in the morning."  
"0630 right???"  
"If that's O.K???"  
"Fine, we're used to early mornings and late night."  
"Goodnight, 'Lanna, Tom."  
"Night Mom."  
"Goodnight Captain."  
// So B'Elanna, what do we do now... //  
// I think I have an idea... //  
B'Elanna crossed the room to Tom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He was more than willing to respond.   
// You know the good thing about this link, you can talk without breaking off the kiss!!! //  
// Shut up!!! //  
Tom did as he was told, they were about to step up the passion when, unknown and unheard, the door opened behind them and someone slipped in...  
  
They both jumped apart as a 7 ft Klingon appeared out of the shadows.  
"Christ don't you ever knock???" B'Elanna muttered. "Who are you and what do you want???"  
"I want what I claimed when I was 15 years old."  
"Kaine???" B'Elanna asked in disbelief. "I am not about to give you that and you know it."  
"I think you are."  
The Klingon, known as Kaine, approached Tom, Klingon disrupter in hand.  
"Don't even try to escape, B'Elanna. I have no qualms about using this disrupter."  
"I believe it."  
// Tom, do what he says. He has a very nasty temper. //  
// What does he want??? //  
// Me... He asked me if I would sleep with him when we were younger. I said no. He tried to claim me as his mate, and I rejected him. //  
// He isn't getting you, I'll see to that. //  
// Don't you dare get yourself killed. This kid needs a father. //  
Kaine tied Tom's hands firmly behind his back. Tom noticed with despair that there was no way he could get free. He then went over to B'Elanna and tied her hands in front of her. He then dragged her to the bed and threw her on it. He then went back out and dragged Tom into the bedroom and threw him in a corner.  
"I want you to witness this." He spat at Tom.  
B'Elanna was sitting up on the bed, defiant look on her face. Kaine quickly crossed the floor to the bed and looked down on her.  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way."  
"This is the only way it ever would be." B'Elanna returned quickly, hatred evident on her face.  
Kaine pulled a dagger out his boots, Tom gasped.  
// Calm down, he wont kill me, unless he panics. //  
He dragged it slowly down B'Elanna's body, then he suddenly tore the uniform, right down the middle with the knife and peeled it off. Tom was struggling furiously with his restraints. B'Elanna was looking calm but was hysterical in her mind, and Tom heart was breaking listening to it.  
Kaine was now standing over her, staring at her now naked form.  
"Nice, just as nice as I'd imagined."  
// Bastard, you utter bastard. Get your filthy eyes off her. //  
// Tom, help me. //  
// B'Elanna, I can't, I'm so sorry. //  
Kaine then lowered himself onto the bed. He ran his fingers up and down her naked body. Slowly, not worried about getting caught. Suddenly he flung her arms above her head, stripped off himself and sat back down on the bed.  
// Tom help me, please!!! Don't let him do this!!! //   
B'Elanna still held her steady look of disgust. She was showing no fear or anxiety, however inside her head was another matter. Tom was searching around, looking for something, anything to help them out of this mess, suddenly he saw it. Left where he had dropped it, was Kaine's uniform top. Still attached was a COMM badge. He then used his foot to tap it and hoped to hell someone answered. Kaine was now sitting on top of B'Elanna. His arousal evident. He leaned over and kissed B'Elanna. She turned her head away from him.  
"Come on B'Elanna, don't be shy."  
"Kaine, you have always had the worst breath I have ever smelled. You really should get it sorted." B'Elanna replied sweetly.  
// Tom, help me!!! He's about to...!!! TOM!!! //  
At this Kaine rose slightly above her and started plunging himself into her. Howling with delight as he did so.  
// Oh god, no, please no!!! STOP HIM!!! TOM IT HURTS!!! //  
// B'Elanna, calm down, relax and it wont hurt as much. //  
// TOM!!! //  
// Concentrate on me B'Elanna, I've called for help. Hang on, just a little longer. //  
// I CAN'T!!! //  
// I'm sorry B'Elanna, I was too late. I tried, by God I tried //  
// TOM!!! //  
// Someone's just come in the room!!! //  
Next thing Kaine knew, he was flying across the room with a very broken jaw. He landed slumped against a wall unconscience. B'Elanna then curled up in a ball, hands still tied and started sobbing hysterically. Tom crawled over towards her on his stomach.  
// B'Elanna, It's over, your safe. It's O.K. //  
"'Lanna, oh my God what has he done to you. I will throw him out an airlock I swear. NO ONE HURTS MY DAUGHTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" M'Irail screamed. She then quickly untied B'Elanna and wrapped a blanket around her. She then quickly cut Tom's restraints using the knife Kaine dropped. He then rushed over to B'Elanna's side.  
// I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. I should have stopped him. I should have found a way. //  
// The baby??? //  
// Crap, if anything has happened, I'll throw him out an airlock, myself!!! //  
"I need a medical tricorder, quickly!!!"  
"The baby???" M'Irail gasped as she ran to a cupboard to fetch a medkit. "If he has harmed it..."  
Tom grabbed the tricorder and started scanning her.  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing???"  
"I've been trained to be able to cope with most medical emergencies."  
"There is some internal bleeding, but the baby is otherwise fine. We need to get her to Sickbay just in case."  
All three breathed a sigh of relief. Tom picked B'Elanna up.  
"Can we beam over from here???"  
"Yes, hang on a minute."  
A few minutes later they disappeared off the Klingon ship and reappeared in Sickbay onboard Voyager.  
  
End of part 2 


	3. chapter 3

  
"Computer activate E.M.H."  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."  
"Doc, you better come and check B'Elanna out."  
"Miss. Torres, as much as I enjoy your company, I gave you specific orders to stay out of Sickbay except for your checkups... Oh my God, what happened???" The Doctor exclaimed as he saw B'Elanna's tearful face and the way she was curled up. He also noticed the angry and also worried looks on Toms and M'Irail's faces.  
"Some bastard who wouldn't accept that no, means no." Tom's look of pure hatred scared the Doctor.  
"You mean she was..."  
"Raped Doc, yes." Tom visibly slumped as he said this. The Doctor immediately started scanning her with various different medical instruments and then started to heal her. Ten minutes after they had beamed in, M'Irail beamed back over to her ship, B'Elanna was sedated and was lying on a Biobed sound asleep and Tom was sitting beside her.  
"Penny for your thoughts???" The Doctor asked quietly as he came up beside him.  
"Huh... Oh I was just thinking about, well it."  
"Blaming yourself no doubt."  
"I should have been able to stop him."  
"You did. It wasn't your fault, it was the Klingon who did this to her, his fault alone."  
"Thanks Doc, but you weren't there, she was crying for me to help her, and I could only sit and watch."  
"She wont blame you, you know that as well as I do."  
"But she should."  
"Why???"  
"'Cause I... I couldn't stop him."  
"That doesn't make it your fault, and she agrees with me."  
"How do you know???"  
"She wouldn't have let you stay in the room if she hadn't have, much less insisted you stay."  
"I... I still feel guilty."  
"Don't. Oh I need to discuss this with the Captain, stay with her whilst I do."  
"Off course. Bet you anything the Captain will be down here quicker than you can say, please state the nature of the medical emergency."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Tom???"  
"Hello, Captain."  
"What the hell happened???"  
"Didn't the Doctor tell you."  
"Well Mr. Paris, I suddenly realized I didn't know the name of the Klingon, how it happened, how you were rescued... Shall I go on???"  
"We had just been left alone by Captain M'Irail, we were getting ready to go to bed when suddenly we noticed a Klingon lurking in our room. We asked him what he was doing in there and then B'Elanna recognized him as some kid who had tried it on with her when she was 15 years old. He then pulled a gun and tied us up. He then flung her on the bed and me beside it... He wanted me to watch... He had a knife and a gun... Oh God, he... Tried to scare her, she was terrified but wasn't showing it... She was screaming in my mind to help her... and I couldn't do anything. I finally saw his discarded COMM badge on his clothes, on the floor and I activated it. I guess Captain M'Irail was listening. Then he started to... Oh God, B'Elanna I'm so sorry."  
Tom broke down into uncontrollable hysterics. The Doctor picked him up and lay him on a Biobed and injected him with a sedative.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Captain, I suggest pulling them both of active duty for a while. Lt. Paris is blaming himself for this whole incident and to be frank I've never seen B'Elanna this upset before."  
"I agree. I'll leave it to your discretion as to when they are allowed back on duty."  
"Thank you Captain, oh and I would suggest letting Mr. Kim visit. I think he could be helpful in persuading Mr. Paris, that he isn't to blame."  
"I'll send him down in the morning, I assume you are keeping them under sedation until then???"  
"Yes, they need the rest. This couldn't have come at a worse time, what with the pregnancy and all."  
"What pregnancy???"  
"Oops, she's going to kill me. B'Elanna's pregnant. She was going to tell Tom tonight but I assume things got in the way. He knows now anyway."  
"It always happens to them doesn't it. I think they have been through more than the rest of the ship put together. Trouble comes looking for them every single time. I'll be back in the morning."  
"Night Captain."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"B'Elanna???"  
"Mr. Paris, she's still asleep."  
"Oh, good. What happened after I was talking to the Captain???"  
"I sedated you and put you on a Biobed."  
"I was that bad???"  
"It was understandable."  
"Oh man, what a day. Have you got anything for this headache???"  
"Here you go." The Doctor pressed a hypospray to his neck. Then they both walked over to where B'Elanna was lying still asleep.  
"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, she always has."  
"Surprising isn't it, the fiery Klingon looking so peaceful."  
"She doesn't let on a lot to the outside world."  
"Tom???" B'Elanna muttered as she woke up.  
"I'm here."  
She sat up slowly as she took in her surroundings.  
"Where..." She tensed up as the memories of the last night swept over her.  
// NO!!! //  
Tom quickly pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing on his shoulder.  
// It's O.K, your safe. That bastard isn't going to get anywhere near you again. I promise. //  
// Pull yourself together, Torres. Your being stupid. //  
// No your not. It's O.K, let it out. //  
"I'm really feeling the need to kick the crap out of something right about now."  
"Same here." Tom agreed, with a smile.  
B'Elanna pulled out of the hug and sat beside Tom, head resting on his shoulder.  
"So, when can I get out off here???"  
"Some things never change. I'll release you to your quarters. You'll need daily check ups and your both off duty until further notice."  
"But..."  
"No buts."  
"But..."  
"'Lanna, you need a break."  
"But..."  
"Two against one???"  
"I'm not going to be able to win this am I??"  
"Nope."  
"Come on then, See you later Doc."  
  
*************************************************************   
  
"Hey, Maquis, wait up." Harry called.  
"Hi Harry."  
"Hi Har."  
"Hi Tom. I thought you were spending time with your mother on her ship???"  
B'Elanna gasped and leaned against the bulkhead, with her eyes closed.  
// Do you want me to tell him??? //  
// I don't know. I can't think straight. //  
// He'll probably find out later anyway. //  
// Can you tell him for me, I can't face it. //  
// Off course I will. //  
"Urm... Harry, I need to tell you something. Can you come in for a minute???" They had just approached Tom and B'Elanna's quarters. Harry looked puzzled and slightly worried.  
"Sure. Are you O.K???"  
"Fine."  
Tom opened the door and guided B'Elanna in. He sat down on the couch and B'Elanna disappeared into the other room.  
"Harry... We did go across to the other ship. Well we were about to settle down for the night when... The fucking bastard. This Klingon, apparently has had a thing for her since they were kids. He... Oh god he tied her up and... God I should have stopped him." Tom was fighting tears.  
"Did he..." Harry asked quietly in disbelief.  
"I sat there, and I couldn't do any thing. I had to watch him..." Tom had his face in his hands and was sobbing quietly.  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't do any thing about it." Harry put an arm around Tom. They remained like that for 5 minutes. Tom eventually sat up.  
"Thanks Har."  
"Anytime, Tom, anytime."  
"I'm going to go get cleaned up, I don't want B'Elanna to see me like this. I'll call her back in here for you."  
// 'Lanna, he knows. Are you going to come through and talk to him??? //  
// Yes, I'm coming. Thank you. //  
// Any time. //  
"B'Elanna??? God I'm so sorry."  
"It's O.K, Harry."  
// Tom , where you gone??? //  
// Toilet. //  
// Right... //  
"Are you alright???"  
"I'm fine."  
"Yes, right. Course you are."  
"God how did this happen??? All the worry and anxiety about the baby hasn't helped either."  
"O.K, now I'm lost. What baby???"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Was it from..."  
"No, it's Tom's child."  
"Congratulations." Harry leaned over and gave her a big hug. "So, what you going to call him??? Her???"  
"We don't know the sex yet. I didn't want to find out."  
"HEY TOM, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR GOING TO BE A FATHER???"  
// Are you coming through or what??? //  
// Hang on. //  
"Hey B'Elanna, when's the wedding???"  
"How did you know about that???"  
"Tom's been trying to work up the courage to ask you for weeks, hell I had to let him beat me at snooker to donate the credits for the ring. He wouldn't accept them otherwise. Not hard to figure out since your wearing the ring."  
"Slight giveaway isn't it."  
"Just a little, so when is it going to be???"  
"Hold your horses, we've only been engaged a few days."  
"O.K, HEY TOM, WHEN ARE YOU PLANNING ON SETTING THE DATE???"  
"Don't know, what about it B'Elanna, when do you think???"  
"That's a bit of a stupid question since you have already set the date, haven't you Tom??? And do I detect a conspiracy here, Harry???"  
"Busted."  
"Lets here it then."  
"New Years Eve."  
"O.K, sounds good, but it doesn't leave much time for preparation. What else have you planned???"  
"Erm. I've designed a new holoprogramme for the party, ready for your inspection. We can do the reception together. Do you want to wear a traditional dress, uniform or a more modern style wedding dress, hell you could even wear Klingon style wedding dress. Look I have created a data base of everything you might like. Harry and me sorted it all out. Do you want to spend the day sorting things out???"  
"Why not."  
"I've booked the Holodeck for an hour later, do you want to show her your programme???"  
"Cheers Harry, what would I do without you."   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"O.K, so we'll ask the Captain to actually marry us, Harry is obviously best man, Chakotay can give you away, Naomi can be the little flower girl, Neelix can be in charge of food, anything else???"  
"I think we've just about covered everyone. Harry, any thoughts???"  
"Sounds good, I can't think of anything else."  
"What about the reception settings??? Holodeck or Messhall???"  
"Messhall???"  
"Great, do you want to see the programme I've created???"  
"lead the way."  
  
end of part 3   



End file.
